Reasons to Smile
by captainofswans
Summary: Emma has found her new favorite holiday: Mother's Day.


Emma felt she had just gone to sleep as she was being nudged awake. The hand on her shoulder didn't feel like Killian's, and it definitely wasn't his stump. She adjusted a little more in the bed, only to realize Killian wasn't even beside her-just the warmth left behind. She opened one eye to see her two sons beaming in front of her, making her smile in return.

"Morning, munchkins." She smiled.

"Happy Mother's Day!" The two exclaimed, making Emma laugh and push herself into an upright position.

"Aww, thank you." Emma smiled, "You two are the best sons I could ask for."

"Mommy, you need to get dressed because everyone is coming." Liam, their youngest (even at five years-old, he was a little heartbreaker with his green eyes and dark, dark hair) smiled.

"Okay, kid. Tell Papa I'll be down in a few minutes, okay?" Emma smiled to Liam, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the top of his head, then making Henry bend over so she could press one to his as well.

"You're getting too tall, kid." Emma smiled as Henry and Liam started out of the room again. She heard them race down the stairs, probably to see who could tell Killian first. She shook her head with a smile and yanked herself out of bed.

Not but minutes later, she was downstairs, sitting at the counter 'cause mommies don't cook on their day'. She watched her husband (never getting over that) and two boys bustle around the kitchen as she drank her cocoa with whipped cream and sugar, courtesy of Henry.

"How did you sleep, love?" Killian asked, his back to her as he beat the eggs.

"Pretty well." She smiled, "What about you?"

"I'd say the same." He replied, turning to smile at her.

"So, who's all coming over, Liam?" Emma smiled.

"Grandma and Grandpa, and Neal, and Roland and Regina and Robin." Liam smiled proudly, his hands on his hips.

"Wow, that's a lot of people-are we going to have enough food for all of them?" Emma smiled.

"Yeah, because Papa is a good chef." Liam replied, making everyone laugh.

"Speaking of family, when are they all arriving, love?" Killian asked.

"I think soon. Like, ten, I think." Emma said, trying to remember what her mother had said.

"We'll be ready by then." Henry grinned, walking to the table and beginning to set it.

Emma had to admit-as much as she loved the loft, it was nice having their own home. The property was beautiful-it was situated right by the harbor, with a beautiful view of the water from the kitchen. Emma couldn't have asked for a better wedding gift from her parents.

"Thinking, love?" Killian asked, drying off his hand and moving to sit beside Emma.

"Always." Emma grinned, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Of course. My beautiful thinker." Killian smiled, wrapping and arm around her to tug her closer.

"I'm impressed-you didn't set the smoke detector off this year." Emma teased.

"Still going to give me grief about that?" Killian chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"You will never live that down." Emma giggled.

"Of course not." Killian grinned. There was a knock at the door, and both Killian and Emma rose from their seats to get it.

Killian opened it to reveal Robin, Regina and Roland.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Robin grinned, hugging Emma and shaking Killian's hands before hi-fiving the boys.

"Happy Mother's Day, Regina." Emma smiled, giving her a hug (which was still the weirdest thing to her).

"You, too." She smiled, and tugged away, turning to hug Killian, "Something smells incredible-and not burnt."

Killian rolled his eyes, making Emma suppress a giggle.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed, hurrying to hug Regina. Emma smiled when Killian set his hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we all head into the living room until Mary Margaret and David get here?" Emma suggested.

"Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes!" Killian smiled, following Henry into the kitchen again, and Robin followed them, moving to sit at the counter.

Emma, Regina, Roland and Liam moved into the living room, immediately starting conversation.

"So, Emma," Regina started as the men began talking about guy things, "How have you been?"

"Pretty good-tired, I guess. David and I have been taking turns at the station, but sometimes I get stuck with weird hours." Emma said, "But, at least the boys understand I'm tired-they don't push it."

"Why don't you try and find a third person to help out? I'm sure the handless wonder wouldn't be opposed to helping out some days. Robin probably wouldn't either." Regina suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I'll ask around." Emma sighed, then out on a smile, "How've you been? Still liking being married?"

Regina smiled and nodded, looking to where Roland was playing with Liam.

"Definitely. Roland is so sweet, and Robin is... Absolutely perfect. I have no clue how he puts up with me." Regina chuckled.

"Well, you've changed a lot. I don't think we could have had this conversation six, seven years ago." Emma laughed.

"No, probably not." She agreed. Just then, there was another knock, and Emma was the first to grab it, revealing her parents and her little brother.

"Emma! Happy Mother's Day!" Mary Margaret beamed, hugging her daughter tight.

"Happy Mother's Day to you!" Emma laughed, pulling away to hug her father.

"Happy Mother's Day, Emma." He beamed, tugging her close and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Emma!" Her brother's voice called. Emma laughed and bent down to hug him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before pulling away.

"Hey, kid." Emma smiled, ruffling his curls before standing up straight again.

"Ah, just in time-breakfast is ready." Killian smiled as Henry placed the last plate of food on the table. The group made their way to the table, each sitting in their little family clusters. Emma didn't even bother hiding her smile when Killian took her hand under the table.

"Let's eat!" Killian chuckled.

Breakfast was absolutely delicious, and Emma was impressed with Killian's growing kitchen skills. Afterwards, he refused to let her help clean up, and instead dragged Robin and David into the kitchen to help as the women chatted in the living room.

"We need some more girls around here." Regina smiled, "We're surrounded by boys."

"Well..." Mary Margaret spoke up, making Emma raise her brows.

"Are you..?"

"We're pregnant again." She beamed, causing Emma and Regina both to smile.

"Congratulations!" Emma beamed, hugging her, "Hopefully it'll be a girl!"

"Yeah, we need a little princess to spoil." Regina grinned.

"Agreed." Mary Margaret smiled.

"Since we're all done cleaning, would you lovely ladies like to open your cards and presents?" David smiled.

"Of course!" The three women replied, then giggled. Each of the men went in different directions to grab the presents, handing them to the boys.

"Who's going first?" Killian asked.

"Why don't you, Regina?" Mary smiled.

"Oh, no, one of you can go."

"Mom, just go." Henry chuckled, handing his and Roland's card and small present to her.

Regina smiled and opened the card first, letting out a laugh before covering her mouth.

"Read it out loud, Gina!" Robin grinned.

"Today you are the Queen," Regina smiled, opening the card, "You are every other day, too, this just makes it official. Happy Mother's Day! Love, Henry and Roland."

"Aww!" Mary grinned.

"Thank you, boys." She smiled.

"Open your present!" Roland beamed, "I helped Henry pick it out!"

Regina grinned and tore apart the wrapping to reveal a small jewelry box.

"Oh, boys, you didn't-"

"It's Mother's Day, of course we did." Roland smiled.

Regina grinned and opened the box to reveal a set of pearl earrings.

"Oh, these are beautiful." Regina beamed, "Thank you!"

"Of course, Mommy. Love you!" Roland smiled.

"Aww, I love you, too." Regina smiled, then turned to Mary Margaret, "Would you like to go next?"

"Actually, I've already gotten my gifts-Emma sent me some beautiful flowers, and Neal gave me a bowl he made for me in school." Mary grinned, "So, Emma, it's your turn."

Henry handed Emma a shirt box, along with an envelope and what looked like a homemade card. Liam hurried over, and Emma patted her leg for him to sit there. He plopped down, causing Emma to groan.

"Jeez, kid, you're growing again." Emma smiled.

"Open my card first!" Liam beamed, bouncing on her leg. God, he had Killian's energy.

"Okay, okay." Emma giggled, grabbing the handmade card and looking at it. There were four stick people drawn by what Emma assumed was the ocean. There was even an attempt made at drawing their house.

"It's us and the house!" Liam smiled.

"I could tell! It looks perfect, just like us." Emma smiled, opening the card and smiling at Killian's swirly handwriting.

"Papa helped me write it." Liam clarified. Emma grinned and pressed a kiss to his head.

"Thanks, Liam. I love it."

"Open the present!"

"I have to open Henry's card first, kid." Emma chuckled, opening Henry's sealed card. She smiled at the simple card-one he'd put together himself. There was a picture of their family, just the four of them, sitting by the ocean. It was taken by Killian, from arm's length-definitely Emma's favorite photo of their family.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom. I'm so glad you came to Storybrooke-I'm glad you didn't close the door on me. Love, Henry." Emma read aloud, a smile plastered on her face, "Oh, Henry, thank you."

"Open your present." He smiled, "Liam helped me pick it out."

Emma smiled, unwrapping it and smiling at the white box. She opened the box and pulled away the tissue to see a new chambray shirt.

"I know yours was getting kind of old, so Liam and I tried finding a new one for you." Henry smiled.

"Aww, boys, I love it!" Emma grinned, "Thank you so much!"

"No problem." Henry smiled.

"Well, now that all the present opening has been done, what do you all say we go spend some time outside? It's a lovely day out there." David suggested, which everyone seemed to agree to.

The day carried on with family time, ending with dinner at Granny's. On the way home from the diner, Liam fell asleep in Killian's arms. So, as soon as they made it home, Killian carried him to his room.

"He's absolutely out." Killian chuckled, walking into the living room. Henry was staying at Regina's for the night, so Killian and Emma had the night to themselves.

"Shocking." Emma smiled as Killian came to lie beside her, setting his head on her lap.

"You know, I got you something, too." Killian smiled, digging something from his pocket.

"Oh, Killian, you didn't have to." Emma replied, mussing Killian's hair with her fingers. He held out a small box, and Emma took it, letting go of his hair. She opened the small ring box with a smile-in it sat a band with small diamonds lining it.

"Killian, what-"

"Let me explain." He smiled in return, sitting up and taking the ring out of the box, "You mentioned your mother's ring she wears in addition to her wedding ring and wedding band, and... I know you were ogling over it. So, with the help of your father, I was able to find one that would flank your engagement ring."

He took her hand with his stump, slipping the ring onto her finger carefully with his right hand.

"Oh, Killian." Emma smiled, bringing her other hand to her mouth.

"Emma, love, Happy Mother's Day." Killian spoke softly, pulling her close and pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"I love you." Emma whispered, still staring in awe at her new band.

"I love you, too, Emma. Happy Mother's Day." Killian replied softly.

Mother's Day was quickly becoming Emma's favorite holiday.


End file.
